


Three

by Jude81



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, THIS IS A FLUFF OFF, cuteness abounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude81/pseuds/Jude81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet, fluffy one shot about Clexa.</p><p>The Second Annual Clexakru FLUFF-Off (we got you with that one ey?)<br/>8...or so authors have entered with the one job of writing T rated FLUFF involving Clexa for your votes.</p><p>The only rules are every author involved in the challenge must post their competitors as co-authors. Every fic must be submitted to this collection to be considered.</p><p>The winner will be decided by the number of KUDOS in exactly one week.</p><p>Give your kudo to whichever fic you believe was the fluffiest of the bunch.</p><p>Votes for each fic will be counted through KUDOS, in the event of a tie BOOKMARKS and finally HITS will be counted. Comments will not be taken into consideration in this challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be posted after the Fluff Off is complete, as it will be smutty, and this Fluff Off is rated T.

She lifted her head from the pillow, staring intently into the shadows splashed across the room in the early morning light. She knew she had heard a sound, and she tensed as she slipped her hand under her pillow, relaxing slightly when her fingers wrapped around the worn handle of her favorite dagger.

She glanced around looking for the threat, and then she heard the small sound again, and she relaxed and uncurled her fingers from around the dagger. She started to sit up when she heard the noise again, but she was held down by a solid, warm weight across her chest. She glanced down and smiled at the mess of golden hair splashed across her chest. Her gaze the followed the lightly tanned arm up to a naked round shoulder to the curve of a cheek just barely hidden under curtains of gold.

She wrapped her left arm more solidly around the figure and gently rolled her off of her chest. She immediately missed the warmth of her houmon, and she chuckled lightly at the grumbles that slipped past her lips even in her sleep. She dropped a kiss on the naked shoulder and then sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

She yawned and rubbed her arms in the pre-dawn coolness that had settled in the room. She quickly made her way to the fireplace, stoking it and throwing a few more logs on the fire that burst into flame again. She rubbed her palms and then padded over to the corner nearer to the bed. She wrapped her hands around the top of the rectangular chest and peered down into sleepy, wet green eyes.

“Hello, goufa. Awake already eh?” Lexa let her hands slip down into the crib and tugged gently at the furs until her fingers scraped across a softly wrapped body. She chuckled as small fists waved in the air, and her daughter gurgled again. Lexa pulled her up out of the furs, grabbing one fur and wrapping it around her daughter’s small body as she snuggled her into her chest.

She chuckled again when her daughter immediately started rooting around looking for breakfast, and Lexa shook her head gently, “Sorry, goufa, I can’t help you there. Let’s get you changed first.” She hummed as she padded over to the small table and laid her daughter down, unwrapping her from the fur and clothes. She chuckled as her daughter scowled when the cool air hit her now bare tummy, and Lexa bent down and kissed her round little tummy, nuzzling and tickling her lightly. She was rewarded with a high-pitched squeal, gurgles, and then little hands wrapping in her hair and pulling hard on her braids.

“Ooof, goufa, you are just like your mother. So impatient,” laughed Lexa, as she carefully cleaned her daughter and put a clean cloth diaper on her. Once she was clean and diapered, Lexa wrapped her in a fresh, warm cloth, foregoing a sleeper for the time being. She held her against her chest for a few moments, just enjoying the soft, warm weight of her daughter. She hummed and swayed gently, and she felt her daughter yawn and snuggle her face into her neck.

Lexa couldn’t help the tears that swam in her eyes at the feel of her daughter’s warmth seeping into the coldest parts of her. She had never dreamed this was possible, that she could have this. She’d always believed that a houmon and children were sacrifices that she had to make. She hadn’t realized the depth of that sacrifice at first; after all, you can’t miss what you’ve never had. That’s what she told herself, but it was a lie.

And then there had been Costia, and she had naively believed that she could be Heda and still have Costia, that they could build a lifetime together. And when Costia had been taken from her, and the payment she exacted was obedience instead of blood, Lexa had finally realized the true depth of her loss.

But then a golden star crashed to earth and burned everything it touched. And Lexa who ruled twelve clans, the most powerful Heda since the bombs had dropped, found herself bowing before one solitary star, offering every last broken piece of herself, vowing promises she prayed she could keep.

She shook her head lightly, pulling herself from her morose thoughts. Now was not the time to relive old pain. She padded over to the bed still gently cooing to her squirming daughter as she rubbed gentle, soothing circles on the small, fragile back. She managed to slide back onto the bed, expertly handling her daughter from arm to arm, as she climbed back under the furs. She pulled herself up into a sitting position, and cradled her daughter who was now making her displeasure known at the lack of breakfast. She chuckled and reached out tenderly running her fingers through rumpled, blonde tresses.

“Klark.”

Clarke groaned at the sound of Lexa’s voice, she yawned and opened her eyes, knowing it was time to feed their daughter. She rolled over and stared up into two identical sets of green eyes, and she couldn’t help but smile. She pulled herself into a sitting position, wincing at the heavy ache in her breasts. She hadn’t bothered to put her shirt back on last night after feeding her daughter, as her nipples had felt overly sensitive, and she didn’t like the way they sometimes chafed against her shirt.

She leaned in to Lexa’s side, enjoying the way that Lexa flushed when her eyes had drifted down to stare at Clarke’s naked torso. She briefly considered teasing Lexa for a moment, but the thought was quickly interrupted by her daughter’s loud wail and waving fists. She winced when she felt her body answer to her child’s wails, and she didn’t need to glance down to know that her milk had already started to drip.

She rolled her eyes at Lexa’s quiet chuckle, reaching up to briefly kiss Lexa’s flushed cheek, before reaching for her daughter. “Ah, ah, Onya, shhhhhhh. It’s ok, sweetie,” she murmured quietly as she snuggled her daughter in her arms. She wiggled back into Lexa’s side, relaxing when a strong arm wrapped around her. She bit back the tiny gasp when Onya latched on to her nipple, and the brief pain quickly dissipated as she stared down into sweet, wet green eyes. She cradled their daughter to her breast, enjoying the soft, warm weight in her arms.

“I think her hair is getting darker,” Lexa leaned down, resting her chin briefly on Clarke’s shoulder as she watched Onya suckle. She couldn’t resist the urge to touch her, and she ran her finger lightly across the small hand that was splayed against Clarke’s breast. She marveled at how small her hand was, how silky her skin, how perfect each little fingernail was; and she drew in a deep shuddering breath at the thought of this tiny human whom she loved more than she had ever imagined was possible.

“Sha,” murmured Clarke as she continued to stare down at her daughter, a gentle smile quirking her lips. “But I don’t think it will be as dark as yours, but curly,” she laughed and looked up at Lexa, “It’s definitely going to be curly like yours.”

Lexa smiled, secretly pleased that their daughter would also look like her, in addition to having Clarke’s chin and impatient personality. She had been shocked when Abby had told her that it was possible for Clarke and Lexa to create a tiny life to call their own. She had resigned herself to the knowledge that she would have to live with a man helping to create a tiny life for she and Clarke.

Clarke had wanted to be pregnant, to create life instead of taking it; and Lexa had understood the need; and vowed she would not stand in Clarke’s way. And when Abby had mentioned that gene manipulation had been common on the Ark, and it was possible to take her DNA and Clarke’s…well she hadn’t even let Abby finish before she was eagerly nodding her head.  

Lexa leaned down and nuzzled her face into the warm crook of Clarke’s neck. She hummed in delight when Clarke tilted her head to give better access, and she kissed her soft skin, tasting the salt on her lips. She pulled Clarke tighter against her side, and let her right hand slip under the furs to palm the soft curve of her belly.

She licked at the soft skin of Clarke’s neck, when she felt Clarke tense as she slid her palm along her belly, softly cupping her curves and running her thumb lightly along her skin. She knew that Clarke still felt a residual discomfort with her body, as she hadn’t been able to get rid of her slight belly after giving birth, despite the fact that it had been three months ago. Lexa loved her extra curves, delighting in the way they curled into her own body when Clarke snuggled against her. But Clarke hadn’t adjusted yet to the idea that these new curves were probably there to stay, and Lexa loved each beautiful millimeter and stretch of skin.

 Lexa nuzzled her face a little harder into Clarke’s neck, kissing and tasting her warm skin, but she withdrew her hand when she felt Clarke shift again, pulling back just the tiniest bit. Lexa bit back her sigh and removed her hand, instead sitting back against the carved head board. She still kept her arm around Clarke, gently caressing the underside of the arm that supported their daughter.

Clarke sighed, “I’m sorry, Leska, it’s just that…” and her voice trailed off when she felt Lexa press her mouth to her hair.

“Shusha, Klark. You don’t have to explain. I love you,” she murmured again as she pulled Clarke into her body a little tighter. She was rewarded with the scrape of Clarke’s open mouth against her jawline, and her eyes fluttered closed for a brief moment before she opened them again, and leaned down to rub her nose against Clarke’s.

Clarke chuckled and pulled back, only to nudge Lexa and jerk her chin towards the nightstand next to Lexa’s side of the bed. She smiled contentedly and turned her attention back to her daughter who had fallen asleep mid-suckle. She shook her head knowing that she hadn’t eaten enough. Her breasts still ached, and she winced at the thought of another uncomfortable day, if their daughter insisted on not eating as much as she should. She reached out and gently tickled Onya’s cheek, causing the baby to reflexively start suckling again. She watched for a moment, hoping Onya would continue to eat, but she stopped after a few suckles and drifted off again.

“She isn’t eating again?” Lexa couldn’t hide the worry in her tone, despite her casual attempt at nonchalance. She knew Onya hadn’t been eating as often the last few days, and despite Abby’s reassurances that it was normal, Lexa couldn’t hide the fission of fear that split her heart.

“It’s ok, Leska.” Clarke reached up and ran her thumb along Lexa’s furrowed brow, in a vain attempt at soothing her. “Mom said it’s normal. She hasn’t lost any weight, and she will start eating more soon. Apparently sleep is more important to her.” Clarke carefully shifted Onya to her other arm, kissing her soft hair and breathing in her fresh, baby smell.

“Hmmmm…wonder where she got that from?” Teased Lexa as she nipped at Clarke’s neck.

“Oh shush!” Clarke mock growled at Lexa who simply snorted at her, her green eyes sparkling with mirth. She gently swatted Lexa, who simply grabbed her hand and pressed her lips to Clarke’s palm. She couldn’t resist and licked a wide stripe up her palm, and Clarke laughed and jerked her hand back.

The jostling woke Onya up, who yawned and stared sleepily up her mothers. Lexa bent down and pressed her lips gently to the soft forehead, closing her eyes for a brief moment. When she opened them again, she turned her head, and blinked owlishly at the smooth skin of Clarke’s breast. She couldn’t resist, and she flicked her tongue out, scraping it across the exposed nipple. She was rewarded with a surprised gasp, and she felt the drops of milk slide across her tongue. She hummed at the slightly sweet taste, and despite the overwhelming urge to wrap her lips around Clarke’s nipple; she pulled back with an incoherent murmur, when Clarke nudged her head with her elbow.

Lexa just shrugged and grinned unrepentantly when Clarke stared at her with a slightly exasperated look on her face. Clarke laughed and shook her head in mild amusement. She glanced back down at their daughter, who had latched on; but had once again fallen asleep.

“She will be fine, Leska. I promise.”

Lexa nodded, knowing she needed to trust Abby and Clarke, but her daughter was so tiny, so fragile; and Lexa’s love and fear for her child far surpassed any burden of care that she had borne for her people. She took a deep breath and let it out in a whoosh. She nodded and smiled. It would be fine. Onya was happy and healthy, and she would start eating more again soon.

“So, you gonna read to us?”

Lexa smiled and looked down at the book she had retrieved from the nightstand. She nodded and opened the book, fumbling with one hand for the correct page. She cleared her throat, and started reading; picking up where she had left off. Soon she lost herself in the adventures of an elderly rabbit in a top hat, who limped along with a red and white spiraled walking cane.

*****************************

Lexa stirred quietly, groaning lightly under her breath when she felt the kink in her neck. She yawned and looked down, smiling at the blonde who was cuddled into her side still, her head on her chest, their baby fast asleep in Clarke’s arms.

She chuckled and moved the book off her lap that had fallen when she had apparently dozed off. She shook her head ruefully. It wouldn’t do for Heda to fall asleep when she should be awake, but she supposed she shouldn’t be too hard on herself, since neither she or Clarke were resting much at night with Onya waking up every few hours.

She glanced down at her sleeping family again, unnecessarily checking to make sure that they still slept, that they were safe. She moved her legs under the furs, grimacing at the pins and needles that skated up and down her legs. She grit her teeth, willing her legs to wake up quickly. She tried not to move her legs too hard, for fear of waking Clarke and Onya, but her foot still managed to hit a warm body, and she was greeted with a hissing growl.

“Oh shof op,” Lexa whispered to the lump down at the foot of the bed. She rolled her eyes when the lump stretched and slowly clambered to its paws and turned around, only to plop its furry butt back down on the furs as it stared at Lexa.

They stared at each other impassively for a few minutes, neither looking away. Lexa bared her teeth at the interloper who hissed back at her and waved its small paws at her. She glared impotently at the small beast as it lowered itself from its haunches and stalked closer to Lexa still hissing.

“Jok,” muttered Lexa as she pulled back, not anxious to get bit again, remembering all too clearly just how sharp those tiny teeth were. Why Clarke loved the furry little demon was beyond her, but Clarke did, and so the spawn of evil stayed. Not only had it been joyously welcomed by Clarke, but it had been given a place to nest at the foot of their bed.

Lexa moved her legs uneasily, hoping it wouldn’t pounce on her again. The creature hated her, and she it; but she supposed at the very least the ball of fluffy gray was a good guard creature. It was fascinated by Onya, and brought the baby numerous presents, all of the bright and shiny variety, much to her warriors’ dismay; who had finally learned not to leave any of their knives or chains or trinkets anywhere the little monster could find them.

She had to admit the demon creature was incredibly intelligent and fiercely protective of Onya as Clarke had been quick to point out, but she still didn’t see why Clarke was so enamored by it. She had numerous guards for Onya who were just as fiercely protective of her daughter, so she didn’t really think that argument that the cantankerous rodent made a good guard for Onya was valid. Gaia, but she hated the ugly thing, and she winced as it slowly scrambled towards her.

Lexa snarled again, in a vain attempt to scare it off; but naturally it didn’t work, and the demon snapped it’s tiny, razor sharp teeth at her. Naturally, it woke up Clarke, and Lexa watched in quiet hor

ror as the manipulative ball of fur immediately waddled over to Clarke and snuggled against her, all the while smirking at Lexa from under Clarke’s arm.

“Leska, leave Lotor alone,” muttered Clarke as she yawned and slowly sat up, letting one hand tangle in Lotor’s short fur. She laughed and scratched Lotor’s belly when she flipped over on her back, tiny paws dancing in the air.

“Me?! I didn’t do anything!” protested Lexa as crossed her arms, glaring balefully at Lotor. “I don’t get what you see in her. She’s a demon! An…and…she’s just…mean!” Lexa finished with an indignant huff.

Clarke laughed as she handed the still sleeping Onya to Lexa, who immediately cuddled her daughter close to her chest, letting the gentle rise and fall of her little chest soothe her. Clarke smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind Lexa’s ear, letting her thumb gently caress along the outer shell. She smiled when Lexa tilted her head slightly into the warmth of her hand. But Clarke was soon distracted when she felt a little paw tugging at her other hand.

Clarke looked down and laughed when at the big, pleading black eyes that stared back at her. “And how are you this morning, Lotor? Have you been mean to Leska? Hmmmm?” She cooed as she picked up Lotor and cuddled her to her chest, kissing her long nose. She laughed at Lexa’s grunt of disgust.

“She’d make a great pair of mittens for Onya,” muttered Lexa as she buried her face in her daughter’s belly.

“What? What did you say?”

“Uh…nothing,” murmured Lexa as she tilted her head up just enough to peek out at Clarke with one eye. She gave Clarke her best lopsided smile, sure to melt her heart, but the smile quickly died when she realized that Clarke didn’t look amused.

“You are not turning her into a pair of mittens or a rug…or anything!” Huffed Clarke indignantly, as she tickled Lotor’s tummy again.

“Fine,” muttered Lexa will ill-concealed disgust, “But ugh. Why her? What is it about her that you love so much?”

Clarke ran her hand down the dark gray fur to the striped tail, which she twisted around her fingers. She smiled down into the dark eyes and small, black masked face. “Oh I don’t know, she has a certain appeal. She’s fierce and smart, and she is a great cuddler. She reminds me of someone,” Clarke smiled as she looked up at Lexa who simply furrowed her brow and stared blankly at Clarke.

Lexa dropped her gaze to Lotor, scrunching her nose slightly as she tried to figure it out. She shook her head in irritation and shrugged, turning her attention back to Onya. She carefully lifted her to her shoulder and rubbed her back, alternating with gentle pats. She was soon rewarded with a gentle burp, and Onya yawned and drifted back to sleep.

Lexa carefully got up and put her back in her chest, making sure to cover each part of her with warm furs. She let her fingers linger alongside her cheek, and she blinked back tears, when she felt the swell of emotion build in her chest and push against her ribs. It was an emotion that she had been unfamiliar with for so long. It hadn’t truly been until Clarke that she had recognized the emotion for what it was: pure, unadulterated joy.

“Are you coming back to bed?”

Lexa patted the little tummy one last time and turned back towards their bed. She smiled and bit her lip as she simply stared at Clarke who was lying on her side, head propped up on one hand. The morning sun had finally broken over the horizon and the rays splashed down through the wooden slats over the window to bathe Clarke in golden hues.

She walked over slowly to the bed, ignoring the disgruntled growl from Lotor, as she pushed her down to the end of the bed, giving Lotor a dark glare. She put one knee on the bed and leaned forward, lightly brushing her lips against Clarke’s. She sighed into Clarke’s open mouth, and slipped her tongue past Clarke’s lips. She couldn’t help but smile when she felt Clarke’s teeth scraping against her lips, and she realized Clarke was smiling into their kiss also.

Clarke cupped Lexa’s cheek, pulling her in gently, pressing her mouth against Lexa’s, enjoying the soft warmth and gentle pressure. She swallowed the raspy whimper that slipped past Lexa’s mouth, and she chuckled as she pulled back and stared into closed eyes. She rubbed her nose against Lexa’s, smiling when long eyelashes fluttered open to stare dreamily at Clarke.

“I love you,” she whispered as she circled her hand around the back of a slim neck and pulled her on to the bed, until the strong, slim body came to rest against hers. She hummed quietly as Lexa nuzzled her face into Clarke’s neck, as she draped her arm across Clarke’s waist. But she soon found herself on her back, when Clarke pushed against her shoulder.

Lexa sighed as her vision was clouded by wisps of gold, and she couldn’t help the giggle that escaped past her lips as she felt the ends of Clarke’s hair tickle her face. She closed her eyes and relaxed as she felt nimble fingers skim along her lower belly where her night shirt had ridden up. She slipped her hand up Clarke’s back, enjoying the twitching muscles against the splay of her hand.

Clarke danced her fingers lightly along Lexa’s lower belly, and she smirked at the way Lexa subtly lifted her hips. She knew she shouldn’t tease her, and she palmed her taught belly and slid her hand up her torso, but her fingers skittered and then hitched when they scraped across the scar below her breasts. She immediately felt the burn in her chest, and she took a deep shuddering breath, and let it out slowly when she felt slim fingers cup her hand.

“It’s ok, Klark. I’m here. It’s ok.”

“I…I thought I had lost you, Leska.” Clarke felt the tear drip down her cheek, and she watched as it splashed on their tangled fingers. It had been years, and yet it still hurt thinking about those moments when she had fought so desperately to save Lexa from Titus’ bullet.

“But you didn’t. You saved me, Klark.” Lexa raised herself up slightly, so she could wrap her free arm more firmly around Clarke, and she gently pulled her down so Clarke’s head rested on her chest.

 “Can you hear it?” She murmured as she gently ran her thumb along Clarke’s hand. “It beats for you and Onya. You are the one who made me believe that life should be about more than just surviving.” She tightened her arm along Clarke’s back and closed her eyes, enjoying the warm weight of her houmon.

Clarke pulled her head up just enough to kiss her chin, and then dropped her head back down on Lexa’s chest. She closed her eyes and let the strong, even cadence of Lexa’s heart lull her back to sleep.

Lexa let her mind drift as she closed her eyes. She marveled how one had become two and then three. Well, four; if she was going to count that spawn of a furry demon. What did Clarke call it again?

Oh right…raccoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudo for your favorite fic in the collection. The one with the most kudos, wins bragging rights. :)


End file.
